Eoduun Keongseong
Appearance Eoduun is not very tall which makes him only a little chubby. He’s pale and has no scars on his face or upper body. Monolid, light blue eyes, and a slightly puffy face. His face is often covered in combat but almost never covered otherwise. Almost all of his body is covered in black clothing reminiscent of ninja clothing but has few things add on. Located on his left arm above the elbow is his emblem (Two crossed swords). He has a pull up hood that covers his face as said before primarily used in combat. He has very baggy pants that are designed from his foot to his knee in the emblems of his family. On the outside of his pants are six small holding pockets for his daggers. Personality He’s almost a stoic in the fact he has almost no tone and no sympathy. He does, eventually, grow to become friends with others but stays a stoic. He’s perfected becoming silent and that’s what makes him deadly as an assassin. He does, on occasion, read to himself in a quiet place. He’s also willing to read to others if they ask nicely. This same niceness goes for anything else like do a simple task or favor, cooking breakfast, making tea or coffee. Although he doesn’t show it, he does like to help others that need it. Abilities With his speed as his main point (but not his semblance or ability), he’s not very strong on the upper body. This is also a minor factor since his weapons are daggers. This makes his moves either very arbitrary or very thought out. Although he has mastered his speed, he also mastered silent movement (moving in a forest but not making much noise is an example) as his semblance. This makes it very easy for him to surprise others, even in everyday life and classes. Outside of the battlefield, Eoduun is very intellectual but always has room to learn more. This makes it easy for him to process information and act as a tutor for people who don't understand. Backstory As a child, Eoduun knew he wanted to become a hunter, just like the rest of his family. He trained with his father and brothers at the age of seven and continued his training later by himself when they all left and he left them. When he was ten, he learned of the White Fang and what they were doing. He was infuriated and wanted to hunt down every last faunas. Eventually, he found a female faunas with white wings who was help other faunas in the forest. They initiate in their first battle on the spot. Midori comes out victorious but Eoduun blames her wings for her victory. The faunas girl tells Eoduun, "Find me in one week on the docks of Vale. If you still cannot win, I still can help my kind." A few days later in Vale, Eoduun hears of a hooded figure with white wings that has been helping faunas escape their cruel fates. Knowing exactly who that person is, he goes to the docks and waits there every day for five more days. Midori is spotted by Eoduun. She was trying to get other faunas to different areas of the world where they could live peacefully. He sends dust of fire her way but she deflects it easily with her new lances. Before they commence in another battle, the silverette finishes helping the faunas aboard the boat and tells the captain to go full speed to random areas. They battle for longer until Eoduun is in the water for the third time. They both call it a draw. This time, Eoduun tells Midori, "I'll be running away but until you stop with this 'saving your friends' thing, I will keep searching and killing those blasted faunas." At the age of twelve, he began to hunt the Grimm, too. He went after Thief Calypsos, Beowulfs, King Tajitus and such. A year later, Eoduun and Midori meet again in Emerald Forest. They were often in tight spaces and were thrown against trees. Eoduun threw Midori hard against a large tree. This broke her left wing and dislocated her right. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fight with the pain, she ran off. Soon after, Eoduun caught up to her. Midori was greatly over powered, her wings becoming more and more damaged. Finally, the other wing gave out a loud crack, the pain went instantly to her spine. Giving out a loud scream, Midori fell to the ground. Eoduun continued to train at Sanctum until he was prepared to go to another school. He didn't make very many friends but he felt he didn't need to. There were too many people just like that girl that he hated. Some hated him for being so opposed to the faunas and others commended him. Finally, he applied and was accepted into Beacon at the age of 17. Registration Form: Disease Melee [ ] Slashing X Piercing [ ] Bludgeoning [ ] Other [ ] None Ranged Ammunition [ ] Dust [ ] Bullets [ ] Other X None Delivery Method [ ] Gunpowder [ ] Tension X Thrown [ ] Casting [ ] Other Description Small, silver daggers (carries five but owns a lot) with his emblem inscribed in it. There is absolutely no fabric on the dagger. History Eoduun had no weapon after he mastered Kuk Sool Won. He promptly made all of his daggers and marked them himself. Relationships Midori Before coming to Beacon, Eoduun and Midori were their arch nemesis. After finding each other during initiation, they both made arrangements so they wouldn't kill each other. Now, Midori and Eoduun are friends but not best friends, often keeping to themselves in public and in the classroom. Midori, on occasion, joins Dosa and Eoduun in their training sessions in Forever Fall. Rouge Rouge and Eoduun hadn't met before Beacon making it hard for Eoduun to trust the girl. She quickly proved to him that she was one that he could trust. Eoduun often uses this for an advantage over Midori in the few arguments but Rouge straightens him up again by pulling him aside and correcting him. Rouge yells at Eoduun a good amount of time whenever he is being rude. Dosa Being the only recognizable faunas on the team, Eoduun was first put off by Dosa. The ram faunas' eager-to-please personality had wanted to talk to Eoduun often. The two explained themselves and quickly started a good relationship. Soon after, they trained in one of the forests near the school on days both didn't have homework. Trivia *Eoduun's original name was Erios, a mix of Greek deities, Eris and Eros. *His next name was only Eros. *He has admitted pure hatred to Midori. A few weeks later, he told her he might like her in the most subtle way. *He only looked up to and obeyed his brother, Kuro Keongseong. *One of the first designs of Eoduun, back then named Maran, show him reflecting African warrior traits. *Eoduun Keongseong is pronounced O-doon Ke-ong-se-ong *'Eoduun' means 'dark' in Korean. Gallery Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Dani's Things Category:Human Category:Male